


Getting Over It

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst to Fluff, Bismuth/Peridot, F/F, Healing, Implied Bismidot - Freeform, Peri and Bismuth are mentioned, jasper is sad..... lapis to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: After being healed, Jasper is left alone at the fountain to wallow in the water and self pity. It isn't fun as she keeps throwing a million tantrums and calling herself names. However, she doesn't realize that someone had walked in when she was throwing words around at herself. Upon realization, the gem she saw was Lapis... and what did she want?





	Getting Over It

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Aku2 and their art!  
> https://twitter.com/_87wa/status/1111622170688409600

After being corrupted, things were dark and scary. Being within her own gem, screaming for help, feeling the pain course throughout her body, and unable to stop crying was just… too much. Way too much. Especially for a quartz. But things became brighter for a little. Somehow, she had been freed from her corrupted torment and had reformed within a pool of water. Were the diamonds the cause of her healing? Or was it the water? Whatever the cause was, she was still rather frustrated. Of course, she still felt trapped and angry. Even when she saw the diamonds nearby, she was still rather… worked up. It felt like everything was… different. When the diamonds and every other gem left the pool of water, she seemed to be there alone. No one invited her along to go anywhere. Not even the little defective quartz who had spoke to her just a little bit. 

Thus, as the time passed, Jasper was eventually sitting on the edge of the pool, her paws tiredly wading in the water. Was she supposed to be waiting for something? What was she supposed to be doing? Frowning, she tiredly looked down to her reflection and reached down to slap it away into nothing but ripples. She watched a rose float by shortly after, causing her to pick it up and angrily throw it toward the statue of what used to be her enemy. That statue was actually her diamond… forever solidified in time. 

Growling quietly, she eventually went back to staring in the water as the moonlight lit up the surrounding area. She sighed, turning about occasionally and trying to see how many ugly blotches were on her body. How many ugly blotches of green were there? A lot. On her arm, a few on the back of her neck, some on her paws, and worse of all, two giant horns atop her head. Could she even remove them? Reaching up, she touched the horns, seeing if they’d come off. However, her paws jolted back at the sensitive feeling, causing her to angrily bite her lip and glare at her reflection. Standing up, she angrily continued to stare as if it’d do anything. Wading into the water, she stared at herself rather bitterly, her lip curled into a snarl. There were even a few small green splotches in her mouth- wait. No. That was just a leaf floating by.

“Ugly dumbass. Why the fuck did you even do that? Why the fuck are you so stupid? Yeah- i’m talking to you down there. Right there, ugly. Stupid whore. That’s all you are. A fat ugly whore. Not even good for anything. You’re outnumbered now. You’re nothing but a disgrace. Not only to homeworld but to everyone. I bet your parents would hate you now. Actually- they do. They despise you so fucking much. You’re such a failure. How did you even get the title of perfect quartz? You don’t even deserve it. You never did, slut! You’re practically defective- how do you even still have the title of perfect quartz?! YOU DON’T DESERVE IT!” she angrily yelled at her reflection. Kicking at her reflection and rippling the water once again, she angrily stomped around in the shallow water, eventually slipping down on her rear and plopping into the pool.

Wincing as she fell over, she angrily grumbled and smacked at the water a bit more. Maybe tiring herself out was the best idea. She was a little tired, anyway. Cold, too, but she could handle that. Laying down against the edge of the pool, she eventually folded her arms over and laid her chin onto her arms. Tiredly sighing, she frowned a bit and stared up toward the sky. Why did she have to be tortured in so many ways? Why was life so cruel? It just wasn’t fair. Unable to even cry, she simply remained resting where she was. That was until she heard the gentle clicks of sandals. Her head lifted and she turned around, trying to look around.

A familiar blue face stepped out of the shadows and stared toward the quartz. Lapis. Perking her head and immediately sitting up, Jasper continued looking at Lapis. What did she want? Backing off just a bit, she narrowed her eyes and warily stared at Lapis.

“What the fuck do you want?”

“To talk. I heard you were here and I… wanted to check in on you. I know it’s weird coming out of my mouth but I missed you, Jasper. I just want to see how you’re doing. You know- you’re kinda… here. Alone. I heard everyone talking about you but I didn’t see you around so I came here to see what was going on,” she softly spoke, “I also heard yelling when I came here so I got a little worried.”

“You? Worried about me? Hah! Funny,” Jasper spat, her voice laced with venom. 

“Jasper. Please. I heard you and I just- I don’t know but i’m concerned. I know what it’s like to feel like shit and after what I heard, you need help. I’m a Crystal Gem now. I don’t want to hurt you. So let me just talk with you. No one is here but just us.”

“Fuck off. You just want to pry into my personal life so you can make fun of me. Plus, I don’t associate with Crystal Gems.”

“And I don’t associate with ugly gems, yet here we are.”

“Fuck off, Lapis. I’ll slit your throat!”

“I don’t fear death, Jas.”

Stepping forward, Lapis waded into the water with the quartz who seemed to be relatively nervous. Maybe she could keep her distance for now. Therefore, Lapis sat away from Jasper, her wings neatly folded behind her back for the time being. Was Jasper so upset because she was being excluded? Maybe that was the reason why. Nonetheless, she continued staring toward the quartz who only continued looking back at her. Lapis couldn’t help but feel her face burn hot as a thought popped into her mind, causing her to look away and place a hand on her cheek.

“... what was that for?” Jasper murmured, her eyes narrowing as she stared toward the blue gem. Why did she look flustered all of a sudden?

“Nothing.”

“Tell me.”

“No.”

“Lapis.”

“Jasper.”

Scooting toward Lapis, Jasper pursed her lips and she growled softly. What was Lapis thinking? That she could just come here, look away, and just- urgh! Making sure she got closer toward the blue gem, Jasper narrowed her eyes.

“Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“You really want to know, huh?”

“Yeah. Tell me, brat.”

Lapis smiled sweetly yet coyly before she looked back to the quartz. With no physical contact, she simply batted her eyelashes at Jasper. She could easily keep her emotions hidden but this time, she couldn’t. Something felt different… and she felt somewhat… in love.

“Your eyes look pretty in the moonlight. I also wanted to say I like your uniform.”

“Me- my uniform? My eyes? What? I’m not-” she sputtered, turning around to see if Lapis was talking to anyone behind her. No one. So who was Lapis talking to? She looked back to the blue gem, her face burning a gentle orange when she heard Lapis softly laughing. 

“What’s so funny?”

“I’m complimenting you, jerk. I like how you look.”

“Okay- whatever. You’re not flattering me with that. I’m literally the ugliest gem on the planet.”

“Really? The last time I checked, you looked like you and not like Yellow Diamond,” Lapis laughed. 

Jasper couldn’t help but chuckle, rolling her eyes afterward. Once she noticed Lapis scooting forward a bit more, she curiously tilted her head. It seemed she was far more relaxed than she was earlier- that was a good sign, of course. However, once Lapis had lightly clambered into her lap, the quartz couldn’t help but nervously smile afterward. She puffed her chest out just a bit, biting her lip. 

“Best seat around. Did you get softer? You’re kinda… squishy. I like it,” Lapis cooed happily, softly squeezing Jasper’s bicep. 

When the quartz held onto her rear to keep her up, Lapis’ wings flared for a moment before she relaxed. Jasper wouldn’t hurt her… would she? Her wings retreated into her gemstone as she relaxed, causing her to look up toward the large gem. Slowly blinking, she smiled skittishly and let out a content sigh. She then reached up toward Jasper’s horns. 

“Can I touch them?”

“They’re… sensitive. If you’re gonna do anything, just be gentle.”

“... oh,” she gently murmured. Lapis gently gripped onto the green splotched horns, squeezing them gently when the quartz had shakily responded with a gasp. The texture was… odd. Somewhat, she liked it. Nonetheless, she pulled her hands away before deciding to continue exploring Jasper’s body. 

“Do these… hurt?” Lapis asked, grazing her hand over a green spot.

“Mentally.”

“... sorry,” she softly cooed afterward. Leaning forward, Lapis kissed the green splotch on Jasper’s bicep. “It feels softer than the rest of you. I honestly like it. They make you look brave and strong. But… your face just makes you look like a little baby. You’re still really squishy,” Lapis commented, happily deciding to reach up and place her hands onto Jasper’s cheeks afterward. 

As the quartz silently stared into her eyes, Lapis leaned forward and she smiled a bit. Maybe this would cheer Jasper up. Maybe all she needed was a kiss and a hug. Therefore, Lapis kissed the quartz on the lips before she gently pulled away, leaning against Jasper’s chest afterward as she hugged the brute. She contently sighed, seeing that the quartz was rather relaxed with the gestures. She flinched when Jasper had hugged her but relaxed afterward once she heard purring. That was… new. Purring. Something she had never heard. While as Malachite, she always had the thoughts of Jasper; food, escaping, snacks, more food, her family, and other various things that had happened in her life. The poor quartz was suffering. Through everything. Lapis wanted to help her- she wanted to make things better. She… she wanted to bond with Jasper.

“Tomorrow is supposed to be a sunny day and it’s gonna be warm.”

“So?” Jasper murmured, seeming at a loss for words.

“I wanted to ask you if you… you know… wanted to teach me how to be strong. I wanna learn how to work out. I want to learn how to fight like a quartz… and I want to get over our differences. I want to be friends with you, Jasper,” Lapis cooed gently as she buried her face against Jasper’s breasts, letting out a tiny groan as she listened.

“Then I guess that’s our plan for tomorrow. Who knows- maybe I can even teach you how to spindash. I’d like to see that. You’d be perfect for it since you’re so hardheaded.”

Lapis laughed a bit, pulling back before she looked up toward Jasper with a smile. 

“I sure hope so. I’m looking forward to it.”

“Me too, honestly.”

As Lapis remained cuddling with Jasper, the intimate moment eventually ended as Lapis shivered lightly. The blue gem huffed a bit and she looked up toward the sky, her brow gently furrowing. It felt colder out… maybe she could invite Jasper back to the barn.

“Come on. Let’s go. You’re soaked and if you stay out here, you’re gonna get sick. I think you already got me sick. Achoo,” she faked a sneeze, grinning once Jasper giggled. However, in response, she let out a gasp once she felt Jasper stand. Lapis clung to the quartz before looking up to her.

“So where are we going?”

“The barn. Bismuth rebuilt it and she’s probably there with Peridot so… i’ll kick them both out so you can stay there. They aren’t going through all of the shit you’re going through so they’ll understand. Plus, they’re constantly being so damn mushy and talking about the weirdest shit. It’s so annoying sometimes.”

“Oh. Alright,” Jasper nervously chirped.

With that, Jasper slipped her boots on once again and with that, she started toward the Warp Pad that was somewhat away from the fountain. For now, she’d remain relaxing with Lapis as they headed to the barn… maybe one day, things would escalate further. But, at the time being, the two gems were simply friends despite Lapis’ strong feelings.


End file.
